


Past and Present Wars

by Anonymous



Series: Lovers, Partners. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCD but it's temporary, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, darker tone than the first two fics, kind of, what do you expect after that livestream though T-T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity has two lives left.Technoblade has to take one of them, or they'll both be damned. But he can't do that to his love, can he?(Technoblade learns that he can't outrun the violence in his past.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Lovers, Partners. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057850
Comments: 22
Kudos: 473
Collections: Anonymous





	Past and Present Wars

**Author's Note:**

> feel like this has branched off into shipping characters instead of the people, because i somehow doubt technoblade would be able to handle a romantic interaction without having a crisis. it’s also full-on canon-divergence, because rp!quackity wants to steal rp!techno’s bones, not jump them.

Technoblade feels like his heart has been absolutely shattered from the events of that day. First, Phil was put under house arrest, then his lover showed up along with three other people to _apprehend_ him, of all things, for something that he had done a whole year ago. Quackity had then proceeded to blackmail him with Carl and aid in publicly executing him.

He should have known, really. What had he told Tommy, in private, after Tubbo had exiled him from the country he and Wilbur had built up from the ground; you can’t trust anybody? His own advice had come around to bite him in the ass.

Trying his best to crush the overwhelming loneliness that comes over him, he focuses on mining a tunnel wide enough to fit Carl through, letting the monotonous task and the constant worry that someone is going to find him engulf most of his conscious thought. He’s broken out of it by the dull sound of cobblestone pieces falling to the ground behind him. Techno turns on the spot, pickaxe raised, ready to defend himself.

A head peers through the hole that has just been created, and Techno tenses further when a _blue_ sweater becomes visible. Creeping dread starts to crawl up within him as more of the person’s visage appears, until it’s clear that it’s his traitorous lover standing on the other side of the wall.

“What are you doing here.” His voice, filled with ice cold fury, does a good job at hiding the hurt and feelings of betrayal lurking right beneath it.

The demand that he utters receives no response, but just as he’s about to give up on holding back his rage, Quackity steps though the hole. He blocks it up immediately after with cobblestone that he’s just mined, and when he turns, the tears gathering in his eyes that give Techno pause.

“I’m sorry- I thought they’d-” Quackity chokes up, and flings himself at Technoblade.

Completely thrown off guard by his unexpected action, Techno narrowly suppresses a reflex that would have led to Quackity pinned to the ground, face-down.

“Ehh?”

Quackity’s arms are wrapped around his body, keeping his arms by their sides and preventing him from doing anything without forcing Quackity to release his hold.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I thought- I thought you were going to die!” He cuts himself off as tears pour down his cheek.

And Techno had wanted to yell at him, had wanted to unload all of his anguish at having his trust broken yet again, but now it doesn’t seem like it would be fair with how torn up Quackity is. He stands stock still, unmoving as Quackity hugs him tighter, as though he would vanish into the snowstorms that ravage the lands around his retirement home if he let go.

Heedless of the iron armour that has left imprints on his skin from how tight he’s been gripping Techno, Quackity cries for a good few minutes, babbling nonsense and half unintelligible words. “-Thought I’d been the cause- first death… Wouldn’t have been able to forgive- Shouldn’t have taken the gamble...”

By the time Quackity calms down from his apologetic and tearful state, any trace of anger that remains is easily pushed away. The fear and fury still burns deep within him, egged on by the voices in his head demanding bloodshed, but it’s just as simple to ignore them all in favour of allowing him to love Quackity again.

It scares him, how willing he is to forgive this man. He doubts Quackity knows that, or is even aware of how much emotional devastation he has the potential to inflict on him. But it also empowers him, validates him, tells him that he’s still capable of feeling emotions other than blind rage and bloodlust. For that, he will be thankful.

“It’s alright, my love.” Techno’s voice is gravelly, hoarse from yelling about the injustice of his arrest and death row sentence.

He sits down slowly, folding his legs beneath him, taking care to not jar his love. Wrapping his arms around Quackity, they remain there for a moment, ignorant of the world outside, just the two of them in the abandoned control room. It’s almost as if they’re out in the cold tundra to the north, all by themselves. With Techno’s soft side on display for Quackity, a special part of himself that he only shows his lover, they can pretend that the events earlier that day didn’t happen.

But the blackstone floor is cold to the touch and doesn’t carry the same warmth as the planks of Techno’s home, and the illusion is soon torn away by the shouts of Fundy in the distance. He’s calling for Quackity. Techno’s blood runs cold before he realises that Fundy is looking for Quackity out of concern, not to apprehend him as well.

His relief is short-lived. Fundy’s voice gets louder by the second and it is soon accompanied by Tubbo’s, both looking for their friend. If they’re not careful, they’ll be killed.

Quackity shifts in Technoblade’s arms, lifting his head from Techno’s chest. His next words, breaking the comfortably silence, are horrifying.

“Kill me.” Quackity’s eyes look worriedly to the crude cobblestone wall, the only barrier between them and the outside world.

Technoblade blanched. “Absolutely not, my love.” There’s an implied question there that Quackity answers immediately.

“If they find us, we’re both screwed. If they don’t find us, and I show up after you’ve escape, I’m screwed. Killing me will distract them; they’ll head towards my bed across L’Manberg.” There’s not a word of untruth in Quackity’s reasoning. “It’s the only way. I still have two lives left.”

“I am _not_ going to kill you.” He knew even as he denied it that Quackity was right.

His duckling smiled up at him, far too gently for the occasion. It was a knowing smile, implying volumes that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Techno didn’t want to admit that there was no other option.

“It’s the only way, Techno.” He repeated. Quackity pushed away from him, then pulled off his armour, piece by piece, dropping them to his side. It clanged loudly, as netherite was prone to do, but he didn’t dare look away from his lover to check if Tubbo and Fundy had heard

He couldn’t.

This couldn’t be the way that they parted. Horror paralysed him, rooting him to that spot and prevented his body from moving. Was that what Quackity would become? Just another name on the long list of kills he’d made? He’d never had a lover before; never had one who had faced danger as a consequence of his own actions.

Their surroundings are a remnant of wars gone by, and for the first time, it truly dawns on Technoblade that he is never going to escape the violence in his past, that the blood on his hands will never fade. He’s made too many enemies. And for as long as they remain together, Quackity will have to share that burden.

Quackity reached for his left hand, which had gone slack, loosely gripping the pickaxe he had been using to mine an escape route for Carl in. Bringing it over to Techno’s right hand, he wrapped that hand’s fingers around the pickaxe, carefully, the pick of it pointing towards his chest. “You know what to do.”

He couldn’t.

The voices echoing through his head called for blood but _he couldn’t_ do that to Quackity- to his light. Technoblade stared down at the damning pickaxe, arms shaking. Quackity had done so much for him, given him hope, kept him company. How could he repay him like this?

Was it really the only choice they had? Was it? Was there another way that they could both escape this safely; another route they could take? If there was, Techno couldn’t think of one now, and their time was running out. Tubbo and Fundy were right outside the crude wall now - he could hear their own pickaxes beginning to collide with the one-block-thick wall.

It was the only way. He gripped the pickaxe tightly.

“I’m so sorry.” A smile remained etched across Quackity’s face, even as Techno puts the sharp edge of the pick through his brain, granting him an instantaneous death. “I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> pacing’s a bit messy towards the end because I wrote that section first, then went up to do the rest.
> 
> may edit tags later


End file.
